


Fan and Fur - SessKagu Weekend 2019

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Prompts for SessKagu Weekend on tumblr.





	1. Day 1 - Romantic / Pink

**Author's Note:**

> See? I can do more ships than InuKag!  
> Totally tell me how I did, I'm kinda anxious to hear your opinions.
> 
> tag #sesskagu weekend.  
> Prompts:  
> Day 1 [April 26th]: Romantic / Pink  
> Day 2 [April 27th]: Tragic / Grey  
> Day 3 [April 28th]: Free Day + AUs

It was a small shop, from the outside it looked plain and not very promising. Even inside it looked like a place where one could buy only plain, rather cheap clothes.

And yet, somehow, Lord Sesshomaru was stepping in. Jaken couldn't understand his lordship at all - why the daiyoukai who could purchase the entire village or destroy it with the same ease, why was he gracing that humble place with his presence? 

Sadly, the loyal retainer was never to find out why his lord chose to step into a tiny shop in a small town, as ordinary as he himself wasn't. The daiyoukai sighed as he entered the cool, dimly lit shop filled with plain outfits for humans to wear. He didn't even spare a glance at them.

"Ah, my lord, welcome back," an old woman came out from a room even darker than this one, hidden behind a thick veil. 

"Hm. Do you have what this one demanded of you?" the daiyoukai asked. The shadow of the old woman looked nothing like a shadow of a thin human female's, it had too many limbs that bent in odd places. He observed it move on the wall behind the female as she bent down to fetch a small package. 

"Here, my lord," she said, offering the pack to him with both hands. He picked it with his right one only, for obvious reason. "I hope you and the one for whom this is meant will be pleased."

"Hm," he gave a small nod and turned to look at a simple cotton yukata with a pattern of red and orange squares. It was obviously meant for a child. "This one will take this garment as well."

"As my lord wishes," the woman bowed and went to fold and pack the chosen yukata. Both spoke not of prices or anything else for that matter. When the lord took the second package the old woman noticed that the first one was seemingly gone from his hand and she briefly wondered where he had stored the rather big pack. Yet she was too wise to ask for answers when the lord didn't look in the mood to grant them. It was better to stay on his good side - and it meant not wasting his time. He looked like he wanted to run out of hr shop, even if for an untrained eye he seemed as stoic as ever. 

Jaken perked up when he saw his lord leaving the little shop with a pack in hand. The small youkai tilted his head, puzzled by that - why was the great and terrifying Lord Sesshomaru shopping in a human town? 

"My lord?" he started when the daiyoukai approached him. The pack was promptly dropped on top of his head.

"Take this to Rin in the camp. Watch over her with Ah-Un until this one returns," Lord Sesshomaru was already walking away.

"But, my lord! Where..." Jaken squeaked.

"This one has nothing more to say to you, Jaken," was spoken in a harsh voice, one that made the poor retainer realizing that it was better to bow and apologize before running to follow the lord's instructions. He did just that, even when the aforementioned lord was already far away to witness his act of submission.

A woman sat by a spring deep in the forest, dappled sunlight caressing her skin. She held a fan in her hand, gently moving it to create a soft breeze against her face. The rhythmic gusts of wind brought to life by the languid motion of her wrist were causing the leaves of the trees behind her sway and rustle.

She lifted her head when she felt a brush of familiar youki. Her red eyes watched calmly as a man in white descended from the sky above, easily and gracefully avoiding the tree limbs blocking the sunlight from reaching the forest floor. The woman made no move to stand up or bow, despite the fact that the newcomer looked like a man of noblest of births.

"You're late," she pointed out. The man wasted a moment to look at her, seated on a patch of moss. She was at the same time wild and refined,, looking deceptively fragile. Her fan was her weapon and it could do a lot of damage with the barest of moves from her hand. 

"This one had to run an errand," he said and sank to a seated position next to her. His mokomoko stretched behind them to wrap around her waist in a possessive manner. A folded fan hit his knee.

"You better drop that third person," she warned him. "It's so formal and annoying."

"Keh," he scoffed, doing his best impression of his little brother. To his delight the woman beside him laughed. The corners of his mouth twitched when he watched the genuine mirth shining in her eyes. 

"Oh, don't drop all the manners!" she exclaimed. "So, what were you doing?"

"Fetching a yukata for Rin. The seasons change and she is in need for a new robe," he said. Explaining his actions wasn't something he did often, but with her he did a lot of things he rarely did in presence of others.

"Oh, the little human girl that follows you," she gave a small nod. "Does she know I killed the wolves that were the murderers of her village and herself? Does it frighten her?"

"Rin isn't aware of your role in the wolf youkai tribe's demise," he replied. "I want to keep her from seeing and hearing about more death. Young humans are fragile, I don't want her stopping talking again."

"I guess you're right. She can learn about that when she's older," she lifted her gaze to look at him when he hummed. She saw him holding a package in his hand. "Huh? What is it?"

"This is the gift this one wishes to bestow upon you, the summer breeze ruffling my fur," he said and put the pack in her lap. "This one ordered its creation from the finest silk from the continent by a skilled seamstress."

"Oh, you!" the woman looked like she was torn between scolding him for teasing her with his speech and thank for the unexpected gift. After a second she decided to smile up at him and set on unpacking the gift. Under the wrapping of thick plain cotton rested a folded garment of thinnest silk. It contained of three layers in gradually darker shades of pink. Little colorful flowers and feathers were embroidered on the sleeves, collar and hem of the outer kimono, the same pattern repeated in paler colors on the other layers. The obi was wide and so heavily embroidered with silver and gold threads forming an intricate floral pattern that it was stiff and it would require a strong person to tie a decent knot on it.

"It... It's so pretty," the woman brushed a hand against the floral pattern of the garment. "I'd love to wear such fine clothes all the time., but I can't. It wouldn't survive a battle and your gift would be ruined."

"Just put it on for tonight," he said softy against her ear. "So I can see you wearing it. And then, when all the battles are won, you will wear it whenever you wish to. Don't you want to try it on?"

"I'd love to, but I can't do it without help," she glanced to his eyes gleaming with mischief and hope. "You wanna help me, huh?" he nodded mutely. "I have this suspicion that it's all just an elaborated plan to get me undressed."

"That's a foolish notion," he dismissed that suggestion with a wave of his hand. "If this one merely wanted to see you naked he would have shred your clothing already. So better not try this one's patience."  
"  
"You try to claw at my kimono and I will show you what the blades of wind are capable off. You will go back to your castle with more than your for ruffled!"


	2. Day 2 - Tragic / Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - the only tragic thing here is the quality.  
> This is kinda following the previous prompt.

He was as perfect as a living creature could. His body was strong, agile and flawless his mind sharp and his skills without compare. He ruled over the West for two centuries, slowly strengthening and expanding his domain. Youkai fought each other to be his servants or allies. He was the ideal daiyoukai.

And yet, the things he desired most in life... He was denied all of them.

He waned to defeat his father, but instead had to watch him running away to die in protection of his little brother and his human mother.

He desired to wield the mighty Tessaiga and couldn't even hold it. His immense strength did nothing to help him bend the sword's iron will and the bond between the blade and Inuyasha.

And now, watching the hanyou and his little family camping in a forest on their way to visit a friend, he could once again clearly see that he was denied once more a thing he craved. How was it that the seemingly weak and worthless hanyou got all that he, Lord Sesshomaru couldn't obtain?

The fight that brought end to Inu no Taisho's rule. The sword that held the Great General's might, now even stronger than before. A family.

"Daddy!" he blinked when he heard a childish voice carrying on the wind. He saw a child of a few years running from the side of the human female that was Inuyasha's mate. The daiyoukai, standing behind a tree in a safe distance to avoid detection,watched the kid - a white-haired and dog-eared boy - running towards his father, who was standing in the nearby stream and filling a pot with water. "

He watched Inuyasha put the pot on the bank of the stream and caught he running boy before he could tumble in the water. His yukata was gray and looked rather plain, especially against the bright red of his father's kimono.

"What are you doing, kid, you get your clothes wet and your mom will skin me!" he exclaimed when the boy wrapped his arms around the hanyou's neck, laughing. 

"That's right!" the woman called from beside the fire. "Come here, boys, the fish is almost ready!"

"Fish!" the boy perked up and tried to wiggle out of his father's grasp.

"Fish!" the aforementioned father bent down to grab the pot and carried it and his child to the woman. 

Even from the distance the daiyoukai could clearly see and hear the little family sharing their meal, laughing and talking. Their life was simple, yet somehow it looked like it was bringing them more pleasure and satisfaction than the most expensive things and power.

How could this worthless half-breed have all that he, the powerful daiyoukai, could never have?

A flash of light caught his attention. It was a kanzashi in the shape of a flower with gemstones for petals that sat securely in the female's bun. It didn't look too expensive, but rather pretty.

It reminded the observing man different flowers - ones pale like death, a whole field of them surrounding the kneeling woman with which he had once wanted to build and conquer, bring forth formidable heirs to one day fight alongside him.

But the gemstones in the kanzashi were bright and colorful, turning his memories to an even further in the past, a hot summer day when a woman with eyes as red as blood wore a kimono adorned with flowers of similar splendor. 

Now the kimono of pink silks was locked away, never to be worn again.


	3. Day 3 - Free Day + AUs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud of this one, even if it probably could be done in a better way, so most definitely tell me what you think about it - especially because I picked this AU because of your previous reviews.

The Tokyo city was plagued by many wrongdoers and criminals. The police were doing their best, catching as many of them as they could. But sometimes there were cases even the elite Youkai Squads couldn't handle.

In any case when a villain of great power arose the police commander kept a lamp, one that shoot a single beam of light straight up in the cloudy sky. The lamp shone bright red, with a black shadow of a twister in the center.

It was a beacon of hope for any who could see, a sign that the greatest hero of the city was on the move, rushing with his immense power to save the day and bring the villain to face justice.

And to all evil men this sign was the warning that the Red Twister was going to rain down adamant shards and rage on them.

Kagome Higurashi was looking out of a window at that light right now, praying for the Red Twister to just move his lazy ass and save her already. Judging by the annoyed grumbling from her left, Miroku was already losing his patience. They were both tied to two chairs, with wires and strange blinking electronic things attached to their hands and heads. The room was rather unorthodox for a villain's lair - well-lit and tidy. It looked more like a study of a wealthy man than a mad scientist lab. The wires all connected to a computer and to a big white case that took one corner of the room. A man with long hair was sitting by the computer, typing fast on the keyboard, while his assistant - a tiny green kappa - was busy putting the leftover wires to a cabinet on the other side of the room.

Every sane person would probably freak out and panic, being attached to unknown gear, unable to run away after being kidnapped from their house. Yet both of the spiritually gifted young people acted pretty calm, even after being told by the long-haired man that he was going to extract their reiki to use it to get his goal. He haven't elaborated on what exactly he wanted to achieve, but Kagome guessed world domination wasn't his style. Instead of freaking out both she and her friend were trying to figure out what was he aiming for and how to defeat him. It would be probably a hard task, since the man was a youkai of formidable power.

You see, the miko and monk captured in the room and about to be drained of power weren't regular citizens. Oh no, they were in fact two very capable, very strong heroes in their own right.

They were...

Oh, look, there goes the window!

"Damn you all to hell!" roared a man that crashed through the window, shards of glass falling around him like confetti. He wore a red outfit (with a crimson cape and matching mask on his face) his white hair flowing behind him. The shadow he cast on a wall as he walked from the window had two pointed ears.

"Red Twister!" exclaimed the long haired man. 

"What took you so long?!" the two captives growled at the newcomer. 

"Excuse me, we had to deal with a bomb on the other side of the city!" the Red Twister growled back. Behind him a woman in ninja getup jumped inside the room from the back of a flying two-tailed cat. She looked around and when she saw that the bad guys were focused on the Red Twister, she sneaked around the room to kneel behind the 

"What are you doing here, Red Twister?" asked the mad scientist, who looked the calmest of all the people in the room.

"What?! You kidnap my... You kidnap people!" Red Twister pointed a clawed finger at the man.

"This one does not partake in such barbaric activities," the man said, his voice cold. The hero mutely pointed at the two captives, inadvertently revealing the fact that the ninja girl was finishing freeing the other girl. "Hm."

"That's all you have to say?" Kagome spat out the gag and stood up.

"This one didn't kidnap you," the man said, not fazed by the two captives, nor the ninja untying the monk. He didn't flinch when the red-clad hero walked to the freed miko and stood protectively between them.

"No! You sent your henchman to do the dirty work!" Kagome pointed to the kappa assistant, huddled to the side of the cabinet and trying to blend in the wall. The man tilted his head.

"That is untrue. This one sent his assistant to request the assistance of two powerful reiki users listed on the Spiritual Forces list."

"Let's cut the babble and get to the part where we kick his ass and stop his evil plans," the hero grumbled.

"Wait a minute, Twister," Miroku removed his gag and with the calmness equal to the long-haired man's, spoke to the scientist. "It is true that I and my friend are on the list, but we were assaulted on our way home and brought here against our will. All explanation of the situation we got is that you want to drain us of our power. If that's incorrect we would like to know what's going on. If not - well, I guess our dog-eared friend will be glad to do what he does best."

"Demolish the neighborhood?" inquired the ninja and cut the last rope holding the monk to the chair, so he could stand up.

"Oh, fair Adamant Fist, don't be so harsh on him," the monk smiled at her and turned to look at the scientist.

While we're waiting for the long-haired man's explanation let us take a minute to throw in another one. You see, to understand why Kagome and Miroku, two regular people, acted like they did, you need to know one secret. You see, they weren't regular citizens. Oh no, the poor assistant of the scientist had had the worst luck, picking for his victims two members of Red Twister's team Heaven's Eye and Handprint. 

If you asked me it was a miracle that Red Twister haven't yet demolished the lab. It could be because of the gentle hand of the woman standing behind him resting on his shoulder.

"Hm," the white-haired man sighed. "It seems that this one will have to explain himself, because destruction of anything in this room is out of question and he doesn't engage in pointless violence."

"So, why did you order for us to be kidnapped?" Kagome asked firmly holding her dog-eared shield in place before he went ballistic.

"As it was said earlier, this one sent his assistant to bring two strong reiki users to help. This one made it clear for his assistant to request your aid, not kidnap you, but it looks like this one's words fell on deaf ears," the assistant doubled his efforts to pass through the wall. He was stuck in a corner away from the crashed window and the door, so he couldn't escape. He whimpered.

"And for what reason did you need us?" Miroku asked. "You told us yourself you want to take our power."

"This one needs your purifying powers," the man specified. "This one doesn't crave power, yet his mate was poisoned with miasma and there is nothing this one's might can do to heal her."

"Oh," Kagome gasped. The man didn't move, but all of them immediately looked to the white case in the corner of the room. "So... Why exactly didn't you just go to the Spiritual Forces and make an official request?"

"This one has his reasons," the man said coolly. Adamant Fist and Miroku approached the case and the monk put a hand on top of it. "Should you aid this one he will reward you for your assistance."

Kagome looked at Red Twister, who grumbled a curse and gave her a small nod, letting her go to join Miroku. Adamant Fist smiled at her when she stood beside her.

"Knowing you two you want to help," she murmured. "Should I keep watch?"

"Just go outside and get everyone else. It will take a while," Kagome replied. "And keep the dog boy in check."

"I heard that," came a growl from behind her. She cast a glance back to see Adamant Fist walking towards the scientist.

"We will help her, but for now you need to leave the reiki users to do their thing," she said. "All out!" she pointed at the door. The white-haired man stared at her for a moment before looking at the two reiki users already opening the case. 

"This one would prefer to stay," he said.

"You'll only distract them," Red Twister grumbled and when the man glared at him he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "They won't harm your mate, you have my word."

"Word of a hanyou," both Miroku and Kagome turned their heads their way when they felt youki rising in the room. Kagome blinked at the two auras, which seemed at the same time similar and totally different. 

"See? They need quiet and peace!" Adamant Fist scowled at them, the effect of that being a bit dimmed by the mask she wore over the lower half of her face.

"If that can't be helped," the scientist sighed. "Know this - if my mate gets worse there will be consequences."

"From what I feel there can't be much worse," Miroku whispered before turning his attention to sliding the lid of the case open. A cloud of miasma escaped it and revealed a woman laying inside with a wound just under her bosom. Sadly, all that could be interesting, was covered and with Kagome beside him there was no way he could get a peek.

Red Twister stopped glaring and growling as soon as the man with hair as white as his turned towards the door and gestured for them to follow. He only stopped to grab his assistant and drag the struggling kappa out. He really needed to punch someone and it looked like the scientist wouldn't mind much.

An hour later the two reiki users exited the study, leaning on each other. As soon as they entered the room where everyone else was waiting, they were faced by two men, both with white hair and yellow eyes, both looking concerned. Red Twister immediately went to support Kagome and she smiled at him when he pulled her away from Miroku before the tired monk could even think to try and grab her butt. 

"You can see her, but bear in mind that she's very tired," Miroku said to the youkai man, who gave a nod and walked past them.

"So, what are we doing?" Adamant Fist asked from where she sat on a chair by a window. A two-tailed cat was sitting on the sill of the window, waiting patiently.

"If he wants tor pay you he already knows where to find you. He better no kidnaps you again," Red Twister said. "And he was glaring at me strange all that time, so I'd rather go before he starts asking questions."

"You two look nasty similar," Kagome muttered and followed him to the window, where she climbed on his back and let him jump out without even a shadow of fear or doubt. Sofftpaw meowed overhead when Red Twister climbed down the side of the building. Kagome looked up to see the cat flying in the darkness of the night, carrying their two partners.

"So, Inuyasha," she murmured tiredly in the white mane of the man carrying her. "Were you worried?"

"You need to ask?" 

Meanwhile in the study that had witnessed all that had transpired this night, another woman asked the same question.

"You were worried?"

"You're not leaving the bed for a long while," was the reply that the man with long white hair gave her.

"Will you make sure I stay there?"

"That is already decided," the man reached in the case and lifted the woman in his arms to carry her to the aforementioned bed. "How do you feel?"

"Cozy," the woman smirked and snuggled closer to him. "You need to tell me what happened after I got struck and how I'm not dead. I guess I can't return to pretending to be Purple Shadow's underling and spy on him for you."

"I will tell you all. We have much to discuss when I make sure you're resting. And you are not going to come closer to that half-breed ever again."

The woman's red eyes lit up.

"You look pretty excited about something," she purred. The man cocked an eyebrow, otherwise his face remained as passive as ever.

"This one is not excited," he said proudly. 

"Yeah, you are," she smirked. "If you were in your true form your tail would wag."

"No, it wouldn't. My tail knows better than act in such a... wild manner."

Somewhere not too far away, in the kitchen of the apartment, a very sore assistant kappa was carefully pressing a pack of ice to his temple and swearing to get his revenge on Red Twister, the greatest hero of Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I guess now I can't fool anyone anymore, I suck at romance things. But just wait to see what I'll come up for the Tragedy prompt. It will tragedy, all right  
> Just a quick note - I will try to keep up, but I might post the next two prompts with a small delay, the weekend and the first part of the next week might be pretty rough for me, so yeah.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
